This invention relates to new and useful improvements in joint assemblies and particularly pertains to a joint assembly for use between a pair of members of the type that are arranged to bear a thrust load therebetween in a tightened working condition but are arranged to be loosened from each other toward a non-working condition.
Various types of joint structures, such as threaded joints, require movement of the parts between a tightened working condition and a loosened non-working condition. In those structures where a substantially heavy thrust load occurs between parts of the joint, metal surfaces may have a galling effect whereby it is extremely difficult to loosen one part from the other. Various lubricating means have been provided between the facing surfaces of these joints, such as flat plastic liners, and although such liners are effective in providing the desired lubricating qualities, they sometimes flow out of the joint under heavy pressure and also are difficult to renew, particularly in the field.